


But you were always gold to me

by cleyendecker



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleyendecker/pseuds/cleyendecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In mythology Frigga had premonitions, and though she could see the future she couldn't change it. And idk man I don't think people talk about Loki and Frigga's relationship enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you were always gold to me

"It's all about concentration, dear," said Frigga, taking Loki's small thin hands in her own. The day was young, and found them busy at work in a small study in a quiet corner, where Frigga could teach and Loki could concentrate without much distraction from outside.

Loki had shown promise of great magical ability from a young age, and Frigga had taken it upon herself to see to his education. She cherished the time they spent together, feeling for all the Nine Realms like a normal mother with her son.

"One begins small," she reminded him, smiling kindly. His attempts at conjuring a cake had succeeded in only conjuring hard biscuits, and he frowned at the effort.

"It's not hard," he insisted, brow furrowed and tongue between his teeth. "I want to shapeshift already," he muttered.

"It isn't," she replied, "but you need to concentrate a touch harder. It seems you have more than magic on your mind," she teased gently, "and shape-shifting is advanced magic."

Loki blushed slightly and dropped his hands. "Okay. What's easier than cakes?" 

"Come along," she motioned. "We'll go to the courtyard."  
And so she swept out in a flurry of silks, Loki trotting at her heels.

"We'll practice conjuring fire, how does that sound?" She said.

Loki's eyes lit up. "When do we start?"

"It's a useful trick, to be sure," Frigga began, effortlessly setting a nearby blossom tree ablaze only to leave it unscathed only a few minutes later. Loki giddily repeated her movements, nose scrunched and eyes tightly shut, the picture of utmost concentration.

The picture before her changed. They were no longer in the courtyard, but rather Midgard, a bustling metropolis in ruins before her. Smoke poured out of buildings, yelling, shouting, chaos were everywhere, and her sons were at the center of it. Atop a highrise they fought and struggled desperately, while other heroes waged a war against the Chitauri invaders that lay waste to the city.

Thor, her strong golden son, locked in struggle with Loki. Her sweet mischievous boy she loved as her own. It was his hand that brought these invaders and the destruction of the Midgardian city, his hand wielding the staff, his hand struggling against Thor. More than the pain of witnessing her sons fight against each other and seeing what chaos Loki had wrought was knowing there was naught she nor the Allfather could do about it.

The vision faded with a lingering image of Loki lifeless upon a concrete floor, and with a shake of her head she focused herself in the present, Loki still a boy and utterly delighted in himself for successfully setting the tree on fire.

Another wave of his small hands and all but one branch were extinguished. Frigga quickly put it out, but not before the fire had chance to permanently charr the branch and blossoms.

"Very well, Loki," she dropped to her knees and scooped him up in a tight embrace.

"Have I done well mother?" He asked breathlessly, breaking ever so slightly from her arms.

She gently caressed him, cupping his cheek in her hand. "Yes, my dear. You have."


End file.
